Drabble series of all kinds
by AngieCool
Summary: All sorts of drabbles one-shots and genres for all fandoms I like and hope you will too. Included are prompts of all sorts from various contests whose names and authors I can't remember and some I made up. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

They were standing in his kitchen. It was the first time ever she came into his new house and he was worries and excited.

His family was at the bakery, selling low priced baked goods to everyone. Ever since they'd won it wasn't such a big problem for his family to do so and it made him, his father and brothers glad.

She, on the other hand, she was confusing him. They'd kissed in the arena, it was for the show but it still hurt when she started ignoring him when they got back. He was in love with her, for crying out loud!

Now here they were, in his kitchen a few months later. The Victory Tour is two weeks away and he was worried and excited.

She was shaking, her gray eyes wide and her olive skin paler than usual, the usual after the Games.

"Is this what you would like to do if there were no Games?" she asked him all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it's definitely something. I'm not as good as my dad, but I'd like it, you know?" he answered a little confused.

She just nodded her head, her shaking turning into tremors and tremors calming down, all in the warmth of the clearly often used kitchen.

The thing is, he loved everything about her, and he loved watching her. She was… well… they got that right at least, she was and _IS_ The Girl on Fire; and yet it isn't enough and it's just perfect all at the same time. It gave him headaches at times and he blamed her perfect imperfection for that.

But really, what more could he do, what more could he say to get her to just _look_ at him, just _that_. He was well aware that he was nothing like that Gale she was so fond of, he knew all about the dislike between the merchants and Seam folk, but she was a child of one such union. Just thinking about it drove him mad!

He sighed. She looked at him, her face set in an unreadable emotion and eyes filled with worry.

It was about time he stopped with this torture he made for himself and accept that the only time they will be together was on screen for the crowds of Capitol. It was time but he just wanted to ask her once just _once_… he hoped and yet he didn't. Great, now he was confusing himself.

"Hey, Katniss I…" he tried to get the word out of his mouth but found it difficult.

"Peeta… why?" at his confused look she elaborated, "Why did you agree to eat the barriers with me, you could've killed me, you could've let e eat them in my own… so, why?"

"I… you see… I liked you Katniss, I really did and I still do." He stopped her when she intended to speak and continued, "You are so strong and you work so hard and do your best and give your best and you're just so _you_. What's not to like, a determined girl who does what she can for her family, you're a fighter and a survivor and strong… and pretty" they smiled at the last word so he continued, "and vulnerable" she sobered at that while he looked at her kindly and amazed, "and it makes you so perfect and perfectly imperfect if that makes any sense… and you were kind to a merchant boy when you didn't have to be… I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more to help." He frowned but continued despite the something in his throat feel, "And I don't think I could've been able to live with myself if I had killed you, I would've gladly died in you stead protecting you, or if only you had killed me… those two would've been deaths I wouldn't have minded, not one bit." He finished and looked away, afraid to look at her and continued to knead the dough.

She frowned at that, she was terrified the entire time, he was the strong one, the quiet kind of strong and she liked that. He wasn't like Gale, she loved the boy-turned-man but Gale and Peeta were completely different. One grew up with her in the Seam and lost his father the same day she did and the two of them became the providers for their families. Peeta was a merchant boy who grew up in a bakery, he was strong, second only to his brother in strength, he was kind and good and he killed when he so _hated_ what they were making him become for their own sick amusement.

Peeta was strong; she just wouldn't have thought that someone like him could be. He isn't just strong; he made her feel safe, secure… Yeah, she was falling for him and it terrified her; she promised never to fall in love, never to marry, never to have children, not after her father died and then the Hunger Games… yeah, sucks to be from a district.

"Katniss" Peeta began, still working on the dough, "I know you like Gale and that the two of you are close, but I…" his words failed him again and he took a deep breath and soldiered on, "Katniss, I… would you…"

She interrupted him and whispered, "I'm afraid of falling."

He looked at her startled and saw a softness that he'd seen only directed at her sister and now it was directed at him, her smile shaky and small, almost not there, but it was genuine and it reached her eyes, there was a little fear as well and it all made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

His own smile brightened the whole kitchen when he answered her, "I'll catch you"

They both laughed at that, her laugh soft and quiet but happy and _there_ and his was louder, jovial and it was just so _Peeta_, exactly like he should always _be_.

So yeah, it was quirky and dorky but it was them; and Katniss never lied before, not to him and he was just so happy and he'd do anything to keep her safe and happy, even if it meant killing ten living and even dying, than he had no problems, he could do that. For Katniss… he would find the way to get the stars out of the sky if it meant her happiness, the sun and the moon weren't safe either, but he'll tell her that some other time.

He then threw some flour her way and they started a flour war and they laughed and enjoyed and baked together, forgetting for a moment what awaited them in two weeks' time and acting like kids for once.

And Katniss agreed, she could live like that, it's definitely _something_ and totally worth it, _he_ was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

Another game, another victory. Gryffindor was famous for its after game parties, especially celebratory parties, like this one.

It was common enough to see the every Gryffindor in attendance and it was common enough to see the players overtaken by the adrenalin and victory high grab someone and snog them senseless. And just like that, thanks to his euphoria, Ron grabbed Hermione and drew her closer to him and kissed her. And that's when things stopped being so common enough and became weird for them.

Two weeks later they were sitting in the common room, which was common enough. The awkwardness of their 'situation' passed slowly and they went back to their usual routines and 'normal' behavior.

Harry being Harry grew frustrated when he saw them kiss and then dance around each other. He just wanted the best for his two best friends, his family in all but blood, and by Merlin's y fronts they were _it_ for one another all they had to do was stop worrying about him and just get over it and snog and get on with it. So in a completely Harry way, when he saw them brush their hands together and blush and look away, he stood up, sighed, gave them one of his _looks_ and went to sit with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Ron and Hermione were, of course, hurt by this but understood him completely. After all they were very much in love with the other, if only the other liked them too… No wonder Harry was frustrated.

They sat like that, silence between them broken only by the scratch of quills on parchment, occasional cough and low murmurs of questions and answers.

Ron sighed, he had had enough of this; he was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, he was brave and bold, he could do this. He sighed again and stopped writing and just watched Hermione as she silently continued her work.

Hermione for her part was thinking about their situation while doing her work. When she felt eyes on her she looked up and saw a pair of very intense blue eyes watching her. She blushed, cutely to Ron's mind, and took a slow breath through her nose before looking back at Ron questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not being able to reprimand him for not doing his homework.

"Nothing, it's just… I mean…" he was struggling with himself trying to find the right words, him Ronald Weasley was trying to find the right words and all that for a girl, oh what a day.

They just sat like that watching each other, silence stretching between them. Finally, Hermione got the hint. She was worried, what if that's not it, what if he just wanted to apologize, but still… She was a Gryffindor dammit, she could do this, at least she'd say it and see his reaction.

"Ron, do you…" she started but was interrupted.

"Hermione, the other day, I just… I mean… What I'm trying to say is…" Ron couldn't quite find the right thing to say, but he knew it was there, right at the tip of his tongue.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Hermione then asked with all her Gryffindor boldness but quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I always want to kiss you." Ron answered after a sigh of relief and flashed her a bright smile that was just so _Ron_ and it somehow fit so perfectly on his face and reached his eyes that she smiled back at him.

With his breath caught in his throat he watched mesmerized as Hermione's beautiful smile lit her face up and her warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. Getting his senses back he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Hermione, would you li..." but he was cut off

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily and they turned to look at Harry who was along with most of Gryffindor watching them.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as well, "Do you know how annoying you were?" at their embarrassed looks he continued, "At least know you're going to be annoyingly lovey dovey, but that I can live with, at least you'll be happy then, but this was just ridiculous." He finished and turned to Seamus, "Pay up, I told you it would happen today." And soon the whole of Gryffindor bar Ron and Hermione was exchanging Galleons.

"Why you..." Hermione stood and just as she was about to make her displeasure known a hand grabbed her and turned her around.

"About that kiss?" Ron asked her cheekily as he drew her closer and kissed her.

It was sudden, it was unexpected and it was just so Ron and Harry to do things so foolishly, and yet she loved them both, her brother and boyfriend… (That's what Ron was now, right?) She relaxed and smiled into the kiss, her boys will be foolish and thoughtless and they'd make it up to her, but they were her boys and there was no changing it and no going back. Just the way she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

She was training with one of the legendary Sannin. She, Sakura Haruno, was being trained by the Slug Princess and the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

She couldn't believe it. Maybe she got the chance thanks to Naruto, or maybe thanks to Kakashi… She didn't know, but to guess, it was probably Naruto, that lovable idiot, looking after her even when he's so far away.

He kept protecting her, he even got her an opportunity to train under the greatest kunoichi of all time and that meant only one thing, she would give it her all or die trying, she would not let Naruto down, she would not let her team down; she would get better, grow stronger and be _useful_ to them and the village and stop being an embarrassment to the world of kunoichi and get a medical degree while she was at it.

They were training, just like any other day, except this day she finally had this epiphany and so trained harder and even though there wasn't much improvement from the previous day her determination showed along with not worrying about her clothes, hair and nails (what was she thinking).

"Alright let's stop for today, you look like you're about to pass out anyway." Tsunade told her new student as she turned to walk away, and damn that brat for being so loveable and for getting under her skin and into her heart, now she had to train his teammate, damn him.

"No, I can't stop now!" Sakura told her new teacher as she shakily got up and got ready to loose and fall like a useless doll she felt these days.

Tsunade was surprised by this and so she turned back to look at her new student, this is the first time Sakura had taken her teachings seriously. Oh, she was a wonderful student, no doubt, but this was the first time Sakura wanted more, the first time Sakura refused to stop, the first time Sakura was serious about being a shinobi, a kunoichi.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked her, her eyes narrow.

"I just realized something, and for the first time ever I can't be the one to let Naruto down." She answered honestly.

"If that's so then we can stop now and continue tomorrow." Tsunade said and before she could turn to leave Sakura opened her mouth.

"If you're not willing to risk it all then you don't want it bad enough. At least that's what Naruto would say, and he's completely right! I used to waste my time imagining I would be saved by my prince and all I had to do was stand there and look pretty." She snorted at her own foolishness, "But this isn't a fairytale, my teammates were exposed to great danger because of me and if only… _if only_ I had been more serious, then this mess wouldn't have ended like this. I need to do this, for myself, my teammates, my village… I have to do this." She looked at her new teacher and did something she never thought she would; she bowed and asked, "Please train me to be the best I can with what I've got."

Tsunade smirked and her steely expression changed into something more pleased.

"Alright then, brat, let's see what you've really got, and when I see what you're really made of I'll start training you. Once I'm trough with you, brat, Naruto will be proud of you, just you watch, there's a reason why I have only one apprentice." And with those ominous words, at least to Sakura, the true training began.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna was sitting in his room thinking hard. Nono requested him and his guardians travel to Italy to get used to their new responsibilities, and they are to leave in just a few days.

But what had him thinking so hard was the fact that he still, even after these four years, hadn't told Kyoko how he felt and still feels.

He sighed, again in as many hours as he had used up thinking instead of packing and getting ready. And sighed again.

Reborn twitched. It was getting on his nerves. He understood the problem but had thought that the once useless boy wasn't as cowardly as he once was.

With another sigh from his soon to be former student he felt his annoyance grow. He brought down the fedora to shield his eyes and squeezed them shut counting back from 28. He could so why not, it always amused him.

"Tsuna", he tried calling the boy and frowned when he wasn't heard.

He tried a few more times and wasn't heard, the boy didn't even twitch and his anger grew coupled with his annoyance.

"Oi, Dame Tsuna!" he bit out in the end extremely annoyed and only slightly angry (lucky for Tsuna) as he kicked the boy in the ribs.

"Ouch!", Tsuna yelped as he rubbed his abused ribs and looked at Reborn darkly.

If Reborn was a smaller man and not seen his student grow he would have cowered. But he was the worlds greatest hit man, he stared death in the eye, lived a long life and trained, now, two Mafia Dons so he didn't and glowered at his most successful and dear student.

"What has you so out of it to not even hear your tutor call you?", he wondered while watching wit hidden amusement as Tsuna paled as he heard this.

"N-n-nothing! It was nothing!" he squeaked out in embarrassment.

Reborn smirked, bingo. And as Tsuna kept squeaking and flailing (how undignified for a Don, let alone a Vongola Don), Reborn kept smirking and felt both amused and annoyed at the sudden secrecy.

He frowned at Tsuna and readied Leon to shoot at the once again sighing boy.

"Tsuna" "Don'tknowwhattotellKyoko", they both stared at each other having said it at the same time.

"Go on" encouraged Reborn.

Tsuna took a deep breath and told his first father figure and mentor, "I don't know what to do Reborn. I hadn't told Kyoko what I feel and I want to tell her before we leave even if she rejects me, but I don't know how. I don't want to sound stupid "

Reborn watched his student complain with a thoughtful frown and when the boy calmed down, he sighed. He looked at the boy and hit him over the head with Leon-hammer and waited for him to calm down.

"Baka-Tsuna!", when he looked at him Reborn continued with a huff "Honestly, if you're not willing to sound stupid then you don't deserve to be in love."

He looked up from his hands and lifted his fedora to look Tsuna in the eyes. The boy looked at him with wide eyes which then calmed down and warmed at the sight of his mentor and smiled at the no longer cursed infant softly.

"You're right, Reborn" and as Reborn opened his mouth to tell him that yes, he was always right, Tsuna continued "Thank you".

It was said so warmly and firmly and so heartfelt that it left Reborn almost humbled...almost.

He smirked and brought his fedora over his eyes again.

When he saw the boy still sitting on the floor of the room with a thoughtful frown his eye twitched again in irritation.

With a kick to Tsuna's head he sent him flying out of the room and into the hallway.

"Get moving, Dame Tsuna, you don't want to be late!" he commanded the boy who looked at him thoughtfully and then gratefully as he picked himself up from the floor and headed downstairs to go out and meet up with Kyoko.

When he opened the door he turned around to look at Reborn ans gave him the same look and smile from back in the room. Nodding his head and slowly but confidently walking out he called back to either Reborn or his mother, or maybe even both, Reborn didn't know.

"I'll be back by dinner, the latest", he slowly closed the door and began walking towards the cafe where he was supposed to meet with Kyoko.

Reborn kept staring at the door for a few minutes before his own eyes softened as well and smiled gently at the thought of his student and turned away to go do something he had been putting off for a while now.

"Yeah..." he muttered quietly and felt proud and happy for and of his student. He did a good job, he mused, yeah... the world was in good hands. 'That Dame Tsuna' he smirked and felt giddy at the thought of what he is capable and what he will do.

In a cafe while confessing to Kyoko, Tsuna shivered and felt dread pool in his stomach, though it wasn't anything to do with Kyoko, thank Vongola Intuition for that.

At least she accepted his confession, that's a good thing to be counted on, right?


End file.
